1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for dispersing metal particles on graphite. More particularly, this invention relates to forming highly dispersed particles of metal selected from a group consisting essentially of Ni, Co, Mo and mixtures thereof on a graphite support by heating a composite of said metal on graphite to form metal-containing channels in the graphite, raising the temperature so that the metal in the channels chemically wets the surface thereof as a film of metal phase, followed by introducing an oxidizing atmosphere which breaks up said film into highly dispersed discrete metal particles having an average diameter of less than about 25 A.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Metals of Groups VIB and VIII of the Periodic Table, such as Ni, Co and Mo, and mixtures thereof deposited on a graphite support are known to be useful for various purposes including hydrogenation catalysts. One of the problems associated with the use of these catalysts is that the metal agglomerates on the surface of the graphite which reduces the surface area of the metal thereby resulting in a loss of catalytic activity. It would be useful and significant improvement in the art if an economical and effective way could be found to redisperse the metal on the graphite support. In the present state of the art the agglomerated metal is recovered by burning the graphite which destroys the catalyst composition. Further, those skilled in the art know that the average particle size of the catalytic metal on a graphite support generally ranges from about 50 A to 1,000 A in diameter, with the vast majority of such catalysts having particles whose average diameters range from between about 50 A to 250 A. Inasmuch as the catalytic activity of such catalysts is an inverse function of the square of the diameter, smaller metal particles will result in much more catalytically active catalysts. Therefore, it would be a significant improvement to the art if one could achieve catalyst compositions wherein the metal on the graphite support has an average particle size of less than about 50 A.